


Somehow

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, fluff in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Post S4 ficlet about Daisy and Coulson being reunited.





	Somehow

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Phil Coulson, playing it cool.

"Mmm," she agrees, with a nod, at that little twinkle in his eyes, like he's saying _thank you_ , _thank you_ , without saying it.

"We were kind of busy with Earth-stuff?"

She'd like to do the same, play it cool. But this is a _moment_. They're not being shot at, or chased.

"Besides, you weren't an easy man to track down."

It wasn't guaranteed they'd get another moment like this.

Not even this moment. It feels like they never got enough moments like this to begin with.

It's really unfair.

That's what she came all this way for, it's starting to sink in now that he's standing in front of her.

They don't leave people behind, and other things she said aloud to the team.

It wasn't for that. It was this.

He takes a step back as she throws her arms around him, then steadies her, _them_ , with his hand and hugs her back.

"Daisy."

The way he says her name, with a whisper of a smile on his lips she can't even see, like he always knew they'd be here again.

Somehow.

No one has ever had faith in her the way he does, and suddenly the embrace is not enough, she wants to take all of him in.

"You don't even seem that surprised," she complains, looking him over, holding onto his wrist. It was a lot of effort they went to.

He seems okay, except maybe like he needs some better clothes, a new prosthetic, and a shave. Or not.

"I'm flattered," he answers, with a raise of his eyebrows. "Beyond-"

She doesn't know why she does it now, since she spent so much time telling herself she never should. Since he's so _beyond flattered_.

But a lot of things that seemed impossible weren't after all, were they?

He does sound surprised now, and she feels his hand on her arm, drawing them apart.

"I-Where did this...," he starts to tell her, and he looks startled, like a deer in the headlights.

"It's not like we ever talked about it," she answers quickly, while a lump starts to rise in her throat as he watches her wide-eyed.

"We just did...this," she adds, gesturing between them at the staring silence, then takes a breath.

"This," he says, narrowing his eyes. "I see."

"I thought I could protect you, if I didn't let you too close, okay?" she tries to explain while holding her elbows. "Bad thing happens to people I-"

Then takes a step backwards.

"I interpreted that...differently," he says with a weary smile, and takes a step towards her.

"You should get some rest," she sighs and points him towards the ship's hangar entry behind them.

His eyes flicker over there, then look back to hers. "I had a lot of 'me time' in that place. Not quite six months, but-"

She laughs at his bad joke, and the tension starts to fade, the warmth she always feels when she's with him returns.

"I thought about you every day," he finishes.

She knows why she does it this time, and now that this is settled, he kisses her back.

As if he always knew they would.

Somehow.


End file.
